


Strange Bedfellows

by were_lemur



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drabble, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes up next to Loki.  Awkward!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 257

Bruce opened his eyes into darkness. It was quiet, and there was a warm body pressed against his. If it weren't for the deep-seated ache in muscles that had exerted themselves past human limits, and the ravenous hunger that came with shape shifting and fighting, he could almost have imagined that he'd just had a nap.

But he remembered the fight, and losing control. So who was he curled up with?

His eyes were starting to adjust to the dark, and he looked over to see a slender form. The man turned over to snuggle closer, and he recognized --

_"Loki!?"_


End file.
